Missing U
by jleebikon
Summary: Jimin tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi menjadi seperti itu. Yang Jimin tahu Yoonginya sedang merajuk padanya. Yoonmin/Minyoon. Yaoi. BL. Oneshoot
**Missing U**

.

By

Jlee96

Cast

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

Warning! Boys Love. M-Preg! Typo

.

.

.

.

Fajar telah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Bersinar terang menyapa bumi. Menyinari seluruh sudut kota tanpa terkecuali. Mengintip melalui celah-celah kecil menyilaukan mata, bermaksud mengumpulkan nyawa seseorang.

Park Jimin.

Pemuda bersuari cokelat yang terlelap dengan keadaan lengkap. Lengkap dengan memakai dasi kantornya yang longgar dan sepatu hitam mahal menghiasi kakinya.

"Eugh..."

Sebuah erangan sukses keluar melewati bibirnya. Matanya terpejam tak nyaman yang kemudian memperlihatkan sepasang manik hitam tajam dibalik kelopaknya.

Mencari keberadaan benda berdetik di samping nakasnya. Lalu tubuhnya dibawa berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

20 menit. Park Jimin sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya. Kemeja putih dibalut dengan setelan jas abu-abu ditambah dengan dasi berwarna biru tua dan sepasang sepatu keluaran terbaru.

Surai cokelatnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Menambah kesan maskulin dengan kharisma yang kuat dari dalam dirinya. Tersenyum sebentar melihat refleksi dirinya didepan cermin. Bersyukur dengan Tuhan telah memberikan nikmat padanya.

Kakinya bergerak meninggalkan kamarnya. Menuju lantai dasar rumahnya dan berhenti di meja makan.

Sudah terdapat dua orang tua berumur lewat lima puluhan duduk bersisian. Jimin lantas mengisi kursi kosong dihadapan keduanya.

"Pagi appa, eomma"

Jimin menyapa ditambah dengan senyum manis yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Sedangkan orang tua yang dipanggil appa dan eomma hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaannya.

"Pagi Jim"

"Dimana Jihyun?"

Mata Jimin mengedar mencari sosok adik laki-lakinya yang disayanginya.

"Dia menginap dirumah temannya semalam. Dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya. Kau lupa? Dia akan sidang semester ini Jim"

"Ah eomma benar"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apakah lancar? Kau tidak kesusahankan?"

Kini giliran tuan Park yang berbicara. Bertanya mengenai perusahaannya yang kini dipegang oleh Jimin. Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng. Tanda semua berjalan lancar sesuai rencana.

Memang Jimin baru berusia 25 tahun. Tetapi berkat kecerdasan otaknya serta keuletannya dalam bekerja, kini dia bekerja menjadi direktur utama diperusahaan milik keluarganya menggantikan posisi tuan Park.

"Itu bagus Jim, tapi eomma mohon jangan sampai telat makan dan tidur larut. Kantung matamu semakin terlihat, itu tidak bagus untuk penampilanmu sayang"

"Baik eomma, aku akan berusaha"

Ya seperti itulah keadaan saat pagi hari dikediaman keluarga tuan Park. Tenang dan sedikit dibumbui dengan obrolan ringan, sebelum menempuh hari yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran diluar sana.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan Park"

"Pagi Tae"

Yang lebih muda hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar sapaan atasannya yang hanya berbeda dua bulan lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini Tae? Aku tidak keluar kota hari ini kan?"

"Tidak. Hari ini jadwal tuan Pa-"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Tae, kita hanya berdua di ruangan ini dan bisakah kau memanggilku Jimin saja? Kau menyebalkan"

Sekali lagi Taehyung, sekretaris pribadi merangkap sahabat baik Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum memandang sosok dihadapannya yang sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak sekolah menengah.

Terlalu hafal dengan tingkah Jimin yang terkadang masih kekanakan. Padahal dirinya tahu bahwa umurnya sudah seperempat abad dan Jimin adalah atasan Taehyung dikantor.

"Jadwalmu hari ini hanya ada rapat jam sepuluh dengan anggota dewan, setelah itu kau ada pertemuan dengan tuan Jung CEO perusahaan BigHope jam empat nanti"

"Jam makan siang nanti aku free kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Senyum merekah diwajah Jimin. Merasa lebih bersemangat setelah mendengar berita tersebut. Itu berarti dia bisa menikmati makan siang dengan tenang diluar sana.

"Baiklah Tae, kau boleh keluar dan tolong siapkan bahan untuk rapat nanti. Terima kasih"

Taehyung membungkuk sopan dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak dari saku jasnya. Ponselnya.

Jarinya menari indah diatas layar ponselnya, mendekatkan ketelinga kanannya dan menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana. Senyumnya masih singgah dibibirnya.

" _Yeoboseyo"_

"Hyung?"

" _Ada apa Jim?"_

"Kita makan ditempat biasa siang nanti bagaimana?"

" _Hm baiklah"_

Detik selanjutnya senyum dibibir Jimin semakin lebar. Merasa senang tawarannya disanggupi sang lawan bicara.

"Kau sedang apa?"

" _Bekerja? Mungkin"_

"Kau distudio?"

" _Ya"_

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja hyung. Semangat! Aku mencintaimu"

" _Kau juga Jim"_

 _Ttuutt...ttuuuttt..._

Bahkan setelah sambungan telepon terputus senyum Jimin masih selebar sebelumnya. Dirinya berkali-kali berteriak senang didalam hati. Membayangkan betapa dirinya ingin segera bertemu dengan seseorang yang jauh disana.

"Ekhem..."

Jimin tersentak. Menoleh keasal suara yang ternyata adalah Taehyung yang kini berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kau kenapa? Tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu"

"Hehe tidak, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Huh kau melupakan jadwalmu. Kau harus memperhatikan jam mulai sekarang Jim, jika kau tidak ingin dipecat oleh ayahmu"

Jimin menoleh kearah jam digital dimeja kerjanya. Dan memang benar, sebentar lagi sudah waktunya dia memimpin rapat.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku Tae"

"Itu memang tugasku"

.

.

.

' _Aku sudah sampai. Cepatlah'_

Seperti itulah kira-kira isi pesan yang Jimin terima beberapa waktu lalu. Dirinya kini masih berada diperjalanan menuju tempat perjanjian.

Agak terburu memang. Jimin sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kecintaannya. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak bertemu karena tugas lapangan Jimin yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi keluar kota selama lima hari.

Bangtan Cafe. Dirinya kini sudah berada ditempat yang dituju. Membuka pintu dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh cafe. Kedua maniknya berhenti saat menangkap sosok yang menempati meja dipojok ruangan dengan surai hitam keabuan dan ditutupi dengan beanie hitamnya.

Tak berpikir dua kali, Jimin segera menghampirinya. Menempati kursi kosong dihadapannya. Senyum manisnya pun tak dilupakannya.

"Hyung"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil hyung hanya melirik sebentar saja. Pandangannya terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Hyung sudah memesan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Jimin masih sabar menunggu jawaban. Sudah hafal dengan tabiat orang dihadapannya. Maklum, mereka sudah kenal sejak jaman kuliah.

"Hyung kau kenapa hm?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Jimin mulai gemas. Digesernya kursi yang diduduki agar mendekat dengan orang tersebut. Menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Menjalarkan rasa hangat kemasing-masing tangan.

"Lihat aku"

Pelan namun mengintimidasi. Kalimat itu sukses membuat orang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langsung kedalam mata Jimin. Tergambar jelas didalam kedua manik matanya bahwa ada rasa rindu yang terbendung disana.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa karena kita baru bertemu hari ini setelah kemarin aku pergi keluar kota. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau seperti ini padahal beberapa jam yang lalu kau masih seperti biasanya"

Jeda sebentar. Jimin menghela nafasnya, tidak tega sebenarnya. Sudah terlihat setitik air mata yang siap mengalir dipelupuk mata orang dihadapannya.

"Kalau aku salah maka maafkan aku. Kau tahu? aku hanyalah milikmu. Dan aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kau bisa katakan sekarang apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Min Yoongi"

Min Yoongi. Laki-laki yang sedang berhadapan dengan Jimin adalah kekasihnya. Laki-laki dengan mata malas, hidung mini, bibir cherry, dan kulit pucat itu yang sedang Jimin puja wajahnya. Masih setia menunggu suara dari bibir merah itu.

"Bodoh"

Kata itu sukses terucap oleh Yoongi. Detik selanjutnya, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan Jimin seraya menggumamkan kata maaf tepat didepan telinganya.

"Park Jimin bodoh! Menyebalkan! Enyah saja sana"

Yoongi mengerang dan mencoba mendorong Jimin dengan tenaganya. Namun itu hanya usaha sia-sia. Yoongi memang laki-laki, tetapi tenaga Jimin jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya.

"Lepas Jim"

"Apa jika kulepas kau akan bicara denganku hyung?"

"Kubilang lepas"

Oke, Jimin menyerah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya masih enggan mencari objek lain selain wajah Yoongi.

"Sekarang coba ceritakan padaku"

"Tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu"

"Hyung, demi Tuhan. Ada apa denganmu Min Yoongi?"

"Kau tak merasa bersalah heh? Dasar tidak peka"

Jimin terdiam. Tidak mengerti letak kesalahan yang ada pada dirinya dan juga, dirinya baru saja dicap sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki rasa peka oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Sudahlah Jim, aku sibuk dan harus pergi"

Baru akan pergi, tetapi lengan Yoongi detahan dengan Jimin. Menatap mata Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Jimin bangkit dan membawa Yoongi ke arah mobilnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Jimin tak memperdulikan teriakan Yoongi. Setelah membawa masuk tubuh Yoongi dan dirinya kedalam mobil, Jimin langsung membawa mobilnya melesat cepat.

Ketegangan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mobil Jimin berhenti. Itu adalah basement apartemen yang Yoongi tempati. Segera saja Yoongi keluar dari mobil Jimin dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Jimin, dia masih setia duduk dibalik kemudi dan hanya menatap eksistensi Yoongi yang semakin menjauh.

"Tae, batalkan seluruh jadwalku hari ini dan besok. Tidak usah banyak tanya dan kerjakan saja"

Telepon terputus. Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar. Dirinya harus membereskan masalahnya dengan kekasihnya. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan bisa fokus dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Jimin mengernyit bingung, pasalnya dirinya tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah. Dirinya sudah memeriksa ruang tamu dan dapur tetapi nihil. Kini kakinya membawanya menuju pintu bercat putih dan bertuliskan 'SUGA'.

"Hyung kau didalam?"

Dilihatnya keadaan didalam kamar. Gelap. Tetapi telinga Jimin masih sehat dan dia mendengar suara isakkan kecil yang berasal dari arah tempat tidur.

Diraihnya tubuh mungil Yoongi kedalam dekapan hangat Jimin. Isakkan Yoongi makin menjadi, bahkan kini tubuhnya mulai bergetar, sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa diam sembari mengelus puncak kepala Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangis Yoongi mulai mereda. Dirinya diam didalam pelukan Jimin. Tak berani menoleh kepada sang pemilik tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya posesif.

"Pergilah Jim"

"Tidak"

Jimin mulai lelah dengan sikap aneh kekasihnya hari ini. Dimulai saat berada di cafe tadi hingga sekarang.

"Kumohon"

Dengan sekali hentakkan, Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Matanya mulai memerah menahan emosi.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan tatap mataku"

Yoongi tak mengangkat wajahnya. Merasa takut dengan Jimin yang seperti ini.

"Hyung, kumohon. Ada apa dengan dirimu, demi Tuhan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksudmu. Jadi biarkanlah aku mengerti"

Yoongi memberanikan diri menatap mata Jimin. Menyelami manik mata yang membuat dirinya terjebak disana. Terjebak dalam pesona seorang Park Jimin.

"Aku apa?"

"Hm? Kau apa?"

"Ya, menurutmu aku ini apa?"

Jimin tersenyum mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan sang kekasih. Pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi pasti jawabannya akan sama sampai ia mati.

"Kau... sumber kebahagiaanku. Duniaku. Dan kau tahu, bagaimana jadinya aku tanpa dirimu hyung"

Yoongi terdiam. Perasaannya menghangat kala Jimin mengatakan hal itu. Dan dirinya pun menganggap Jimin dengan hal yang sama. Kebahagiaanya.

"Kau.. tidak akan.. pergi kan?"

Jimin tak langsung menjawabnya. Dirinya sekali lagi mendekap erat tubuh mungil Yoongi. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sang pemilik tubuh. Mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Pergi darimu sama saja dengan membunuh diriku sendiri hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum dalam dekapan Jimin. Perasaan membucah senang mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi"

"Walau kau menyuruhku pergi pun, aku tetap akan berada disampingmu"

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak terbesit sedikitpun di benaknya untuk melepaskan Yoongi dari pelukannya.

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Mau cerita?"

Hening sejenak hingga Jimin dapat merasakan pergerakan didadanya. Yoongi mengangguk menyetujui Jimin. Kemudian dituntunnya Yoongi untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tadi saat di Cafe, kau kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Moodku sudah buruk saat aku akan pergi kesana. Namjoon menyuruhku menyelesaikan lagu baru itu lusa, padahal dia tahu kalau aku baru menerima lagu itu kemarin"

Jimin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapannya kini Yoongi yang notabenenya adalah orang yang bermulut pedas sekarang sedang merajuk dan tak lupa bibirnya dimajukan kedepan lucu.

"Lalu saat kau datang, aku teringat saat kau pergi ke Busan kemarin. Kau jarang sekali menghubungiku dan itupun sangat sebentar. Menyebalkan. Dan kau bilang akan pergi selama tiga hari, tetapi kenyataannya? kau pergi selama lima hari"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hn"

"Sekarang giliranku"

Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi dan diusapnya lembut tak ingin melukai sang pemilik.

"Aku minta maaf karna kemarin aku jarang menhubungimu karna memang aku sangat sibuk disana dan masalah aku telat pulang dua hari karna perusahaan yang di Busan sedang mengalami penurunan, jadi aku terpaksa menunggu lebih lama untuk melihat hasilnya"

"Huh sibuk dengan wanita cantik disana"

Jimin menyeringai. Sangat tahu bahwa Yoongi dalam mode cemburunya sekarang.

"Kau tahu hyung? Bahkan jika aku disuguhkan dengan sekelompok wanita berbikini dipantai aku akan tetap memilih seorang Min Yoongi dengan pakaian lengkap. Kenapa? Karna dengan hanya melihatmu saja aku bisa tera- Aw!"

"Yak! Bicara apa kau Park Jimin?!"

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, cubitan manis Yoongi sampai lebih dulu di pinggang Jimin. Dan jangan lupakan semburat tipis dikedua pipi tembam Yoongi.

"Aku bicara fakta hyung"

"Bohong. Kemarin Jungkook masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan Taehyung walau dia juga ikut denganmu ke Busan. Lalu kau? Dihubungi saja sulit"

"Itu karna Taehyung tidak sesibuk diriku saat di Busan, Yoongi hyung"

"Terserah kau sajalah Jim"

"Hyung kita baru saja berbaikan, aku tidak ingin seperti tadi hyung"

"Aku juga"

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama terdiam. Sesekali melirik kearah pasangannya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sampai suara perut dari salah satu dari mereka terdengar.

"Astaga hyung, kau lapar?"

"Dasar bodoh. Ini salahmu. Kau tadi langsung menarikku keluar Cafe padahal kita bahkan belum memesan makanan"

"Ah iya, maaf. Sekarang kau mau makan apa hyung?"

"Terserah kau saja"

Lalu seringaian Jimin muncul kembali. Matanya menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan aneh, membuat objek yang dilihatnya merasa risih.

"Heh apa lihat-lihat?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin makan"

"Kalau begitu cepat pesan makanan Jimin. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya"

"Aku pun begitu"

Bukannya bangun dan memesan makanan seperti apa yang disuruh Yoongi, Jimin bergeser merapat ketubuh Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Jimin takut-takut. Otaknya sudah menyalakan alarm untuk segera pergi menjauh dari Jimin.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"a..aku... ingin.."

"Hyung aku ingin makan sekarang"

"Ka..kalau begitu... kita keluar"

Jimin menggeleng dan dengan cepat menarik Yoongi untuk berada dipangkuannya. Yoongi hanya menurut apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya.

"Aku akan makan disini hyung, bersama dengan hyung. Aku akan 'memakan' Yoongi hyung malam ini"

Selanjutnya bibir mereka beradu. Saling merindukan satu sama lain. Bergerak menggoda bibir yang lain.

"Hyung?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sayunya. Meminta izin pada orang terkasihnya.

"Aku milikmu Jim"

.

.

 **END**

Thanks banget yang udah mau baca, review, fav, dan follow story ini. FF Minyoon pertama yang aku buat. Maaf banget kalau judul sama cerita ngga ada nyambung-nyambungnya juga ngga ada feelnya. Oh ya, untuk FF meanie yang Boyfriend? Aku masih ngga tau mau buat sequelnya gimana, makasih juga buat dukungannya. Luph buat semuanya. Terima kasih. BOW!

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

"Jim?"

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang kemarin pada Taehyung kalau aku tidak masuk hari ini"

"Wae?"

"Aku mau disini saja sama hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Ya, aku juga"

"Hyung"

"Apa lagi Jim? Aku mengantuk"

"Tahan dulu ngantuknya hyung"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang semalam"

"MWO?! Dasar Park Jimin Mesum!"

.

.

 **Real End**


End file.
